How to prank The King of Pranks
by Neko Kakashi
Summary: Milo goes too far with with his pranks and his victims decides to give Milo "His just desserts" As the saying saying what goes around comes around. Warning OC my first story


**It was a beautiful morning as the Saints who were in Sanctuary went about their day oblivious to the petty argument that has broken out between Death Mask of Cancer and Milo of Scorpio nothing new there. It happens all the time so it was no big thing. Somehow this time it was different.**

**Milo took his pranking too far. Milo had snuck into The House of Cancer when Death Mask was out and about. Milo let loose sand crabs into the living quarters. Milo whipped creams the outside of the of Cancer. So you could image the look on Death Mask's face. It was murderous. Thus the argument broke out.  
><strong>

**The argument got heated as each Saint hurled insults at each other before the two auguring Saints could come to blows. Camus and Aphrodite stepped in and separated the quarreling Saints. The best friends took the quarreling Saints to their respective Houses for a time-out.  
><strong>

**Once Camus gets Milo into The House of Scorpio rounded on his friend and said calmly.  
><strong>

**"Milo can't you ever stay out of trouble for at least one day. You had to go and make mischief with the one person who hates you the most."**

**Milo glares at his friend.**

**"Don't give me that look Scorpion. One day someone is going to give you a taste of your own medicine and let's see how you like it."  
><strong>

**Milo laughs.**

**" I swear none of you have a sense of humor. You all need to lighten up a bit and have fun."**

**Camus just shook his head at his friend and walked out of his friend's House.**

**The Grand Pope sends Milo on a two-week mission.**

* * *

><p><strong>it took Death Mask exactly three days and two night to clean Cancer out and he was infuriate with the Scorpion. Death Mask wanted blood but would settle for giving Milo his just desserts. Aphrodite had warned Death Mask against this but agrees that Milo needs to taught a lesson. As the old saying goes "Do unto others as you want done unto you."<br>**

**Death Mask enlists the help of The Bronze Saints and other saints who have been on the receiving end of one of the Scorpion's pranks. The thing was no one had any good pranks to pull on the Scorpion. Thaddeus, the valet for The Grand Pope Shion came up with this idea.  
><strong>

**"How about we make Milo thinks he is shrinking."**

**Death Mask thinks it over and an evil glint came into his eyes.**

**"How are we going to do that." asked Shun.**

**Thaddeus then explains his plans and the others laugh uproariously.**

**The next day, Death Mask and the others clears out the furniture and put in rather large pieces of furniture in the living quarters of the House of Scorpion. Thaddeus borrowed his grandchild's scorpion amulet but place a buzzer in it just for measure. The tiny buzzer fit perfectly. The buzzer came with a remote which he gave to Shaka.**

**Milo returns to Sanctuary two weeks later, Thaddeus gives Milo the scorpion amulet saying it was a gift from his grandchild. Milo accepts the gift graciously.**

**"Thank your little one for me." Milo said kindly. **

**Thaddeus nodded.  
><strong>

**Let the games begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>The constant buzzing was nerve wrecking to Milo and wondered where it was come from. <strong>

**Milo went to visit Camus for a bit.**

**Of course, Camus knew exactly what was going on since Hyoga and Shun told him but said nothing to Milo.**

**"How was the mission, Milo?" asked Camus in his usual quiet voice.**

**"Shitty would describe it. I suppose it was Old Buzzards way of punishing me for putting electric eels in his bath water." was the tired reply.**

**"You never learn do you, Milo?" said Camus.**

**"I suppose not.' was the tired reply.**

**Ten minutes later, Milo returns home to find he had shrunk and freaked out. The buzzing sound was maddening. Milo tried to go to sleep on his giant couch but found he couldn't. Milo wondered what the hell was going on. The buzzing sound is driving the Scorpio Saint and the thought of him shrinking maddening as well. Milo wondered if this is punishment for pulling pranks on others.  
><strong>

**This went on for a week until one morning a blood curdling scream was heard from Scorpio. Milo ran out of his house like a madman to the Pope's Tower and threw himself at Athena's feet begging the goddess to help him. Athena smiles gently at her Scorpio.  
><strong>

**"All right everyone I believe Milo has learned his lesson." said Athena.  
><strong>

**The buzzing sound stops and Milo heard snickering from behind him.**

**Milo face palms and Thaddeus's granddaughter twelve year old Tatyana grins at her favorite Scorpion.**

**"Milo of Scorpio, you've been punked."the girl said giggling.**

** Milo's eyes widen in shock as he saw his fellow Saints all laughing.**

**After a few minutes, Milo joined in the laughter and said,"I really deserved that didn't I?"**

**Camus was the only one who answered.**

**"Yes, you did."**

**Milo only smiled.**

**The End**


End file.
